<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>And if you asked me if I loved him by youdidntseeanything</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25928851">And if you asked me if I loved him</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/youdidntseeanything/pseuds/youdidntseeanything'>youdidntseeanything</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:47:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>803</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25928851</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/youdidntseeanything/pseuds/youdidntseeanything</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just... i don't know.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>And if you asked me if I loved him</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Please introduce yourself, and tell us about yourself.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I am Kim Dongyoung, but I'd really appreciate it if you call me Doyoung. 24 years old.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Thats it?</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Doyoung smiles, and nods.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>please introduce your friend, and tell us few information about him.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He is Jung Jaehyun. was born in Seoul, South Korea.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His birth name is Jung Jae Hyun, but he legalized to Jung Yoon Oh. He has alot of nicknames but I think woojae's his favorite. Peach boy and Valentine boy being the least favorite.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaehyun lived in Connecticut from when he was 5 till 10 years old. His English name is Jay. When he studied in US, his teacher couldn’t pronounce his real name Jaehyun, so the teacher called him simply Jay. He raps." Doyoung rolls his eyes. "I dont think he can, tho."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He has this prince image but seriously.. he's clumsy. I dont even know why everyone is thirsting over him.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>That is awfully long compared to what you said about yourself. So, How did you met?</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaehyun and I met through our mothers, but we're not friends automatically. We went a full year ignoring each other. But if you asked me about how we 'met' met, like we know each other. Jaehyun and I met because we use the same bus, and we dont know. Is it because he feels comfortable sitting beside someone he knows? But to be honest... if I were him, I will not sit beside someone my mom knows. After a week of him sitting beside me, i dont know... i automatically assume we're busmates.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>So you became friends with that?</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No. We were both shy. I really think it started when he failed a test in Math. He never talked to me eventhough we were bus seatmates but because of the failed Math test, I knew even his night escapades.. his movies. I am not a fan of movies, but because of him, you can ask me anything --okay not anything-- but i have a knowledge in movies. Not as much as Jaehyun, tho."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"There's this one time he offered if I want to have an ice cream in the ice cream parlor near our bus stop. I said yes because...." Doyoung shrugs. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Because I like him. </span>
  </em>
  <span> "He looks pitiful."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>What is the advantage of being his friend?</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bragging rights. Jaehyun is... you know... handsome. *laughs* The girls that has a crush on him is automatically kind to me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And.. he can see through everything. The number of times he saved me because he knew everything.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The only thing he cant read is me. I dont know if we really is bestfriend because he dont know me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Disadvantage?</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Being his friend. Because you will be forever stuck in that title.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He can't lie. I can't use him to lie for me to my parents because his ears automatically turn red whenever he lie.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Another. He is a cry baby. He cries even with the smallest reason. But he doesn't cry in front of others.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There's one time when i dont know what happened, I just know that he's standing there holding his sobs, and then the moment we saw each other, his tears automatically fall.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>What is the most absurd thing you heard from him?</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He never falls in love. He pinky swears on it. I mean, I hope he's wrong. I said that to his face. He even accused me and says i like him just because I said I hope he is wrong.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>And is that statement still true? He never falls in love?</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*smiles* I think so. He never introduced anyone to me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And I hope he never introduce one.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Anyways, what is Jaehyun's deepest secret? A social media friendly one.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He's never tell everyone but he can play piano. He'll probably hate me if he hears I told you about his piano skills. But he is not comfortable saying it because he hates whenever someone ask him to play things. And as a very good friend, I always asked him to play piano whenever I go to their house."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>And he plays for you?</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*nods* He did. But I need to force him. And he always plays same song.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>What song is it?</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yellow? by Coldplay. He always plays that song whenever I asked him to play. I kid him one time. I said that song is mine and he should not play that if ever he started dating. *chuckles*</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Do you think you dating him is possible?</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I really dont think... I really dont think it is possible. We're friends because our moms were friends. I don't even think he will sit beside me if ever our moms dont know each other.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>So, do you love him? </b>
  <span>*A pause* </span>
  <b>Romantically?</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Doyoung stared at him, smiling. "No."</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I'd lie.</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>